Five Years Later
by JordanMathias
Summary: The sequel to The New God; Five years after Percy's first visit back to camp half blood and meeting someone special to him. On Hiatus for me. Let me know if you would like to adopt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the review and such for the first story! Don't forget to review on this one too and let me know what you think. As the Title of the new story states, it has been five years since Percy's last words. And so you all know you may notice some language 'issues' this chapter because it does have some cussing. If you all are offended please tell me and I'll stop doing it. I find that the cussing is necessary for it though. You'll see soon.**_

It has been five years to the day that I was given my car, right now it is in the form of a crotch-rocket motorcycle. A (insert name here) the reason why? When I woke up this morning I felt like riding a bike so I did.

It's been five years since I found out that Calypso upon her release from her island traveled to New York to find me. She came upon my mom's and my old apartment to from an old phone book that had my mom listed as Sally Jackson. She found out from the new apartment leasers that my mom had remarried and moved to a larger apartment.

She found my mom's new apartment about three weeks before my visit and my mom let her know that I would be back from 'vacation' in a few weeks. Calypso ended up staying with Paul and my mom for those weeks and surprised me when she saw me. Needless to say she's one of the family now.

It actually works out because Calypso has opened up a florist shop down the road from the apartment and whenever my mom needs a baby sitter for my half-sister Jessica, Calypso or Cali as Jessie calls her is a great baby sitter.

To answer your questions she and I aren't dating yet. It's been rough the past few years due to my training and when I help train the demigods, Clarisse especially. I have little time for dates because even though gods can be multiple places at once Hestia has demanded I not do that for a while. Not really sure why but anyway.

Today is the sixth year since I became a god and like I did the previous five years I went to camp to relax. However, relaxing is the furthest thing from my mind as I dodge yet another knife that is aimed at my neck.

"Good Clarisse, but remember…" Dodge again, "To fake the strike and counter…" I swing my knife to block another strike at my ribs, "My block. Don't just go straight for the strike." I say while having a 'friendly' competition. I say it like that because it had been friendly until she cut a part of my hair. I got a little sensitive about it last year and started growing it out. It was to my shoulders until she cut it. Now a chunk of it is three inches shorter than the rest.

"Stop trying to teach…" Clarisse dodges a strike from me, "me Jackson!" She must've lost concentration because I saw my opening and disarmed her. Then, with the speed of a wolf I flash my knife to her neck. She laughs and slaps my knife away and wrestles me to the ground.

Somehow between our wrestling and random punches I end up on top and grab riptide from my pocket and try to un-cap it. However, she has expected this and she knocks that away too. So now I am basically straddling her in front of camp with our faces mere inches apart. I realize our positions and just how 'excited' I am which she must notice by now and get up to walk away.

It's not the first time this has happened either. Clarisse and I duel every Saturday normally and it's a battle until the other quits. Since she is now under my tutelage instead of Chiron's now she is technically my only student. She still sleeps in Ares cabin but during the week I have work outs for her which consists of many long runs in the Appalachian Mountains. She has slimmed down quite a lot from her normal figure to extremely attractive. Not that she was ugly before but let's face it, the fact that she outweighed me in muscle mass was weird.

Now she has long lean muscles, which while we fight I can feel the power behind them. Every time we clash swords I get to feel her strength.

Anyways about three months ago I noticed that I actually found myself attracted to Clarisse. Which is weird, I have an overprotective Matron that I think I love, a girl back in my mom's home who I used to love, and Clarisse who all but hates me most of the time. Let's not forget about the girl who disappeared years ago either. I know she's alive because of my connection with Nico. I can use his power to see the dead. Confused?

Well about three years ago I noticed a pattern. Whenever I was with Apollo's children or Artemis' hunters I became better at Archery. When I was around Ares' children I became stronger and sounder in battle. When I was around Athena children, the little I was I became quicker in mind and thought more clearly.

I compare this godly power to X-men's Rogue except I don't hurt demigods. Hestia told me that as the God of Heroes I will have the ability to 'absorb' some of their powers. Not only can I get stronger but when I am around the children of other Gods and Goddesses the demigods become better and stronger as well. You see I strengthen them as much as they do me.

So this is why Clarisse can sometimes get really close to beating me in duels, her strength becomes scary strong and she tries to overpower me. When this happens I tend to 'cheat' and use one of my other godly powers.

Anyway all that to explain that my love life? Weird. My godly life? Difficult. Family time with the mortal or godly side? Nonexistent.

It's a difficult battle between training, training, training, and oh yeah training my wolf as well.

The wolf on my ring is no longer named Luna, her form changes depending on who is wearing the ring. For me, the wolf is male and his name is Tidus. However, if Artemis were to take the ring Tidus would turn back to his female form and adapt to her mind. Tidus is probably the only normal one nowadays in my life and he can change his sex. See what I mean by weird?

Anyway I walk away from Clarisse in front of the other campers and walk from the pavilion to the beach and the water. Water still calms me unlike anything else. I dive in fully clothed knowing I can 'will' myself dry at any moment.

I let the cool water 'calm' me down as I wade under the water. That's when I hear the _***Splash***_ from someone's feet rushing in the water. I know who it is already. Clarisse La Rue. Knowing that she won't settle down until we talk I go back to the surface.

"What the hell Jackson?" She yells as I pop out of the water. Her glare tells me I messed up.

"What'd I do now?" The glare intensifies.

"What did you do? We were in the middle of a duel and you got up and walked away!" She said throwing her arms into the air.

"I was done fighting you. You've gotten better." I lie, she knows I don't 'give up' unless I've hurt her or something is wrong.

"Bullshit! When we were rolling around my thigh brushed you and you got a hard on. Don't quit fighting out of embarrassment Jackson." What was left of my dignity, is now gone. I try to think of a lie but nothing comes that makes sense. Then I think about it.

"Hold on, the fact that I quit is what bugs you? Not the why I quit but the fact that I did?"

She laughs and says, "Prissy, it's not like I don't know what 'it' is. I'm twenty-two now and have had my fair share of flings with guys at bars and such." She laughs and then says, "You're just the first one to be embarrassed that I noticed."

I made sure that the only thing I looked at was the lake water. "I'm not embarrassed Clarisse, it's the fact that I'm not sure how you feel. I can't date someone that doesn't like me. Plus, even if you did it'd be inappropriate because I'm instructing you." I finally looked at her and I saw a face. Not one of anger but of sadness.

"Why not Percy?" her voice was so unlike Clarisse. It was soft and frail, even though Clarisse was thin muscled now she never appeared soft. Right now I wanted to hold her, but again that'd be inappropriate. So instead I put an arm on her shoulder and she tried to smile at me.

I knew this would have to be gentle for the mood but I needed to stay firm about this. I used a nickname I came up for her once. No one else had heard it but us. It was special. "Clary, I do feel for you but right now with me being so busy I don't think it'd be fair to you."

She looked at me with anger and swam through the water to me. While hitting me she yelled, "Why not! You're a god Jackson! Start acting like one and stop being such a freakin pussy about it. If you want me then take me, if you don't then stop dicking around with my feelings!"

I looked at her at first with hurt. _How could she say that? I would never hurt her like that_. Then I thought about it, _She's right. I need to start standing for what I want. And right now I want her._

With that I pulled her towards me with the currents from the lake. I lifted her chin towards mine, she wasn't crying but she was close. Without any more hesitation I kissed her. I know it's weird, I mean Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and God of Heroes with Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares? Weird but at the moment I didn't care. I was in bliss and while kissing her I teleported us to my somewhat bigger room on Olympus. And that night I lost my virginity to Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares, my apprentice.

After it was all said and done she got off of me and fell back on my bed. She moved so her head was on my shoulder her hand on my bare stomach. "You know Jackson, we didn't use protection. And well I'm not on the pill."

I apparently wasn't catching whatever hint she was trying to drop because she kept giving me this look. It said, 'Come on Prissy, you can't figure this out.'

Then it hit me.

_**Oh shit…**_

_**HA! So Percy had his first time with Clarisse. Weird I know! But please don't hate me for it! I just had to give a little love for Clarisse she's one of the characters I feel doesn't get enough love. Plus, Clarisse and Percy will cause drama down the road. Also you'll notice that I made mention of powers Percy didn't have but he now does. **_

_**For one he can control his 'full god' ness he isn't dangerous towards mortals in that sense. He can also teleport whenever he wants. His power about demigods is that he can use a demigod's power and multiply it. Like Apollo is the god of Prophecy and his children may have that gift now Percy has that gift and he makes the gift stronger for himself and the demigod. **_

_**Tidus is the new wolf, looks the same as before but is now full grown. He changed appearances for Percy, due to the fact that Percy is his owner and master; Luna changed into Tidus to fill what Percy needed. **_

_**I will have many different things in this book. For one there will be a war started. Two, Percy will have multiple flings in this book and I will go into details in one shots. Including one I just posted of when Percy met Hestia as a god for the first time.**_

_**Thanks again! Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so you all can't be mad at me for the last chapter, Clarisse and Percy is something I kind of needed to happen for my ideas to come through. Please continue to read :D Thanks.**_

_**P.S. I would like to take a second as well to say I don't own PJO or the characters. I don't even own all these ideas. A lot of them are **__**from **__**LivesTooShort52. I forgot to do that last chapter and I apologize. They were a very large help and I really appreciate it!**_

Chapter 2 (Two weeks later)

Luckily Clarisse wasn't pregnant. She went through her monthly 'time' right on schedule. It was weird the idea of being a father. Terrifying mind you but definitely exciting.

I walked from my 'apartment' on Olympus going to another lesson with Athena and I passed some of the minor gods and dryads.

One of them called out to me, "Hey Percy, I know you're busy on earth Saturdays but what about any other day in the week?" I looked to see who it was and spotted Arie one of my favorite wind nymphs here on Olympus.

"Well Arie, I am quite the busy god. Today, I have to go Athena's temple and hear a godly lecture about why Athens fell. If I get done with that in a reasonable amount of time Lady Hestia would like me to go down to the Roman camp and introduce myself to them."

Arie smiled at me and then said, "Well what about after that, I would really like you to come out with me tonight." I smiled at her and agreed, "Sure, if I'm not out to late, Artemis said she wanted help with training another wolf. Apparently Tidus is an excellent teacher when it comes to the whole 'wolf training'."

She looked confused and added, "But Percy I thought gods could be multiple places at once?"

I wanted to say well Hestia told me not too but Arie had been asking for a few years now, and she was pretty.

"You know what Arie, why not? It seems like a lot of fun. Let's say I meet you at the gardens in an hour?"

Her face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. Then in a small voice she squeaked out, "See you there Percy!" With that, she evaporated in front of my very eyes.

Some of the male gods smirked and the goddesses seemed a little upset. I shrugged it off and headed to my lesson with Athena.

Some hours later after Athena's lesson a part of me had left to meet with Arie while another sent me to my Matron. Hestia told me to go ahead and introduce myself to the campers of the Roman Camp. I'm allowed to be a 'god' here at the Roman Camp because they didn't know me when I was mortal.

I took Hestia's hand because she wanted to go with me the first time I went. It felt good holding her hand but the ever present idea that I was also on a date with Arie made me feel queasy.

It's weird the feeling a god gets when they do this. It's like being at different two sporting events but knowing all the facts and highlights that happened during both of the games.

While Hestia's form didn't change much mine did considerably. I grew a few inches, my muscles became more defined, and I now was wearing traditional Roman General attire. My hair shortened which depressed me greatly and I had a beard. A shield was on my back and I had a Gladius sword on my hip. I checked my pocket for Riptide to find that I didn't have any pockets. However, I looked down and noticed the ocean blue stripe running down the blade. That was riptide, already out and ready to do work. Its form however changed like my form to appeal to the Roman demigods more.

Then, on my date with Arie I was wearing a blue pearl snap shirt with jeans. She was asking me questions about before I became a god. Like what quests did I have and what they involved. It was fun talking to her and fairly easy. She didn't judge me or expect anything from me like everyone else.

Well, everyone else besides Clarisse. It's weird but Clarisse's opinion of me means way more to me now than it used too. Now before I head down to earth I 'get ready' just for her.

Anyways Arie and I had been discussing our lives and when I asked what she did she told me she was a secretary. When I asked for which god she said none and she hid her head from me. I should be named the god of randomness. To ease her mind I decided to go for a kiss. Which was accepted and then some. From then on Arie and I talked about my past again.

At the Roman camp I met Jason and Piper. Piper was actually a Greek Demi-god but decided to stay with Jason. It was nice to actually tell people who I was. At the Greek camp I was just Percy. Now, I am Perseus God of Heroes. I will be treated like a god, and I can act like a god. When one of the children of Mars challenged me to a duel I summoned Tidus from my ring, who immediately attacked the boy.

When the boy decided to quit Tidus let go and came back to my side. Tidus laughed at me and said, "_That wasn't nice Percy. Remember you want them to like you."_

I looked at my friend and scowled, "_**Yes, but I also want them to understand I am a god. Not a boy."**_

The Mars' children were amazed at the control I had over Tidus, and the Hunters of Diana who happened to be at the camp at the moment wanted to test him against their own wolves. Meanwhile, Hestia and Lupa were whispering over by the hearth. I went over to speak with them but the giant wolf growled at me which of course set off Tidus.

Now, Tidus is a full grown wolf and putting him against another wolf is hardly a competition. Tidus is nearly four and a half feet tall at the shoulder. Lupa however, was nearly twice his size. At her shoulder she was at eye level with me. So my wolf looked like a chew toy but did this stop him from attacking her to defend me?

Not at all.

_**So there you go. I know short but I wanted to get up some of this so you all can see where Percy is becoming more godlike and less demigod. Anyways shout out to **__**LivesTooShort52 again for the awesome ideas. And many more shout outs as well! Thanks!**_

_**Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so you guys are awesome about the reviews! I love it! A lot of people are kind of upset that Clarisse ended up not being pregnant! I was like half of the people were like ClarissexPercy? Gross! And the other half were like 'this is awesome! Why isn't she pregnant?" Ha ha, it made me want to reconsider some of the ideas but I have it all planned out. **_

_**Some of you were confused on Percy's roman form. I know he wasn't a roman god but seeing as he is still the 'heroes' god he has to be involved with them as well. I pictured a warrior from the movie '300' Leonidas is kind of who I based Percy's look. Except the Roman version where Percy is clothed and his beard isn't as long. **_

_**Remember Tidus is about to attack Lupa for growling at Percy, is 'wolf' a god's best friend? I think so!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Tidus let out something close to a howl and roar combined. He truly was a scene of terror as he soared through the air and grabbed Lupa's throat with his mouth. I was about to call him off until the tables turned.

The Roman demigods drew their weapons to attack Tidus and before I could even move Lupa growled them away. I grinned and added, "Put your weapons away Romans. They can handle themselves." Jason, who had Piper still attached to his arm said, "If your wolf hurts her, you'll feel the might of the Romans, Perseus."

Now, this shouldn't have bothered me I know but I'm a god. No one talks to me that way.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and brother to Thalia Grace of the Greeks, I swear to you. Speak to me that way again boy and never again will you see young Piper's pretty face. You may have survived Juno's wrath from that quest but you will not live through mine."

I looked from him to Piper and then to the Roman's surrounding us. Meanwhile, the two wolves were making noises that couldn't be normal.

"Do I make myself clear?" I said with an electric fire in my eyes.

Being the god of heroes I knew what this was but Jason did not. The fear in his eyes said that he saw it as did the eyes of everyone around. I was using his strength over lightning and turning it against him. If he spoke one word out of line he'd be toast and that was for certain.

Jason bowed his head slightly showing I won this battle and trudged off. Meanwhile, Hestia entered my mind. "_Calm yourself Percy. I know it's hard but you can't go disintegrating demigods."_

"_**Leave me be, Lady Hestia."**_

While looking for Tidus I spotted him in a bad situation.

Using her size against Tidus, Lupa rolled over onto Tidus until he had to let go or suffocate from loss of oxygen.When he let go she took over the fight. Immediately, she swiped a claw across the right side of his face leaves deep marks from his snout to ear.

I wanted to help but I knew better than to get involved with Tidus while he was in a fight. My unborn children thank me for being invincible. Last time he would've left me without anything to operate so I stayed well away from his fights.

However, he was losing.

Badly.

When Lupa's teeth closed around his jugular vein I ended the fight.

With a voice that I'm not sure where it came from I called, "LUPA, LET HIM GO OR I WILL ERASE YOUR NAME FROM EXISTANCE." While yelling I began growing to my full god form. This was bad, very bad. Thankfully Hestia was here.

"_Percy! Calm down please!" _ She was mere inches from my face but she was no bigger. She was levitating and she trying to control what I could not, myself. Unfortunately, I was still extremely pissed off because Lupa still had Tidus' throat.

"Let. Him. Go. Now!" And with that the demigods that were loyal to Lupa turned on her. A daughter of Apollo shot an arrow at Lupa's shoulder, a wound to hurt not kill while a daughter of Ceres (**aka Demeter**) grew up vines to tangle and pull down her feet.

I wasn't controlling them but I gave them a new target. Instead of Tidus it was Lupa, their 'master.'

In Hestia's mind I could hear her swearing and saying something about how I wasn't supposed to be able to do that yet. She noticed I was looking into her mind and immediately grabbed hold of me and did something I never thought would happen.

She kissed me.

Not a loving kiss but a distraction so my mind would get confused and I would lose my hold on the Roman children. I knew this because I felt it through our link. The hurt we were both feeling from having our first kiss this way I felt as well. Unwillingly, I let go of the hold and began to shrink back to normal size.

Lupa finally let go of Tidus and pulled the arrow out of her shoulder with her teeth a son of Apollo came to heal it and she let him. Tidus however would growl at anyone who drew near to him. I was back to normal size when Hestia let go of my face and she vanished into flames.

I figured I should speak to the Romans, "I apologize to you all. I am not under control of my powers yet and I did not know I was capable of such." I walked over to Tidus who tried to growl but I shushed him and he disappeared into the ring.

I looked at all the Demigods in front of me and grew sad which proves something I heard from many gods before. It is hard being a god. Even harder when you are not in control completely. With a final nod to Lupa I disappeared back to Olympus to find where Artemis was camped at the moment. She was a better healer than Apollo when it came to animals.

I remembered on my way to the TV room where Hephaestus has his Demigod watch going on, that Artemis and I had training tonight and I could talk to her then.

As another part of me ended the date with Arie with a goodnight kiss and the Percy on the date walked to my apartment to think of what happened.

Meanwhile I had lost control and was about to become pure 100% god which would evaporate anything looking at me. Mainly the demigods. I had also discovered a new power. I could redirect heroes that would cause me harm to fight another target of my choice. Something different but very cool. Basically I was their General in battle and their father in life.

The most confusing feeling however was Hestia. She kissed me and her mind seemed sad that she had to do it this way. I should talk to her tomorrow however right now I needed to meet Artemis. So I teleported to where she said to meet. In Salt Lake City, Utah.

_**Well there you go, another chapter which means more reviews please! Thanks!**_

_**Btw does anyone not like his new power? Is it too much? Please comment and let me know what you think. **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So a lot of people liked the last chapter. I had over 10 reviews! That's not a ton for some but for me that's awesome! I had a lot of comments about how it needed to be longer so I'll try!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

I appeared outside the boundaries of the Huntress' camp they had laid out tonight. I was feeling fine until the right side of my face started hurting. It felt as though hot iron blades were being drug across very slowly. I nearly fell over from the pain but a voice in my head kept me steady.

"_I'm sorry Percy. I can't control this side of me right now. Normally the pain doesn't sink through our link but I'm worthless at the moment." _Tidus said as he tried to pull the pain back into his own body. I pulled back on the pain.

"_**I'd rather share your pain for a few minutes than have you feel this pain all by yourself Tidus."**_ I knew he would reject but I glared at the ring on my finger. I almost dared him to do it again. "_**Tidus, we are almost to Artemis just hang on." **_After saying this, my speed went double. I was walking but if I were human I'd be at running speed.

One of the hunters spotted me and drew her bow but did not release the arrow as she saw nothing. I had literally disappeared. I really did not want to deal with a sexist huntress tonight but I had no choice. However, I could avoid Artemis' little minions.

That's when I spotted the auburn haired silver eyed twelve years old. Since she was appearing young to fit in I did the same. I changed so I looked exactly the same as I did when I found out I was a demigod. I walked over to Artemis and as I did became visible.

Her back was towards me and as I walking I got to look at the goddess. Again, she was in her twelve years old version so she was 'hot' or 'sexy' but she was pretty, flawless, in a way. Her auburn hair glowed in the fire light and as I approached I could see the definition in her muscles. She may have been twelve but you could see that she was 'in-shape'. I could see her calf muscles in the light and noticed right away that she ran a lot.

I was going to 'inspect' further when a silver wolf pup jumped in front of me. It was about knee high and even for a twelve year old it was tiny. Artemis turned when she heard the 'growling' which sounded more like a whine.

When she saw me it was mixture of facial expression. One moment it was annoyance that a male would show his face in her camp. It changed to amusement which I did not understand. Maybe again it was that a male had dared to enter her camp. A male god no less.

She grew into a teenager before my very eyes. During our training Artemis has always been smaller than me but at the moment she towered over me like an apartment compared to the Empire State Building. Realizing I was still 'twelve' I changed back into my Greek form which was really just a grown up version of Percy Jackson.

If I was still human I would be twenty one so I changed to that. I still had my shaggy, unmanageable, raven black hair. A 5 o'clock shadow appeared on my face. I didn't normally like facial hair but my Roman version had grown on me. I'd probably just keep it for a few days then try something else.

I am around 6'2" tall or 189 centimeters tall for all the demigods who are not American out there. I am well-muscled but sadly I am nothing compared to the goddess in front of me.

Every inch of her was long, lean, firm muscle. Her face was a thing of beauty and her eyes sparkled and danced as the flames reflected off them. Then her face went sad again, to angry. _O crap I'm staring at her!_

I quickly looked at my hand which thankfully had a distraction available. She was about to speak from what it sounded like but I interrupted her without paying attention.

"ARTEMIS! Tidus is hurt!"

Any effect of anger was gone instantly as she was already at my hand coaxing the wolf out of the ring.

"Come on out my dear. I will heal you." She said in a soft voice a mother would use to a child. This was funny to me because she'll never have children besides her Huntress.' I knew she was touching my hand out of instinct in order to get Tidus to be comfortable. She forgot however that he couldn't feel her but I sure could.

Her hands were soft but hard, calloused yet gentle. She stood an even 5'8" or 177 centimeters so I had some height on her but when she held my hand I was under her complete control. It is sad and a bit morbid but I am pretty sure I would have jumped off of any bridge in order to continue holding that hand.

Do not see me as a pervert, womanizer, or an adulterer. I cared for Clarisse, Arie, and Hestia but this was Artemis. The goddess of virginity. Hestia too, was pure as the day she was birthed but Artemis was different about her purity. Again depressing and kind of twisted to think about but it is a prize to win a goddess' favor as a man. Even more so the maiden goddess' (like Athena) and Artemis is basically queen of the maidens.

So to capture Artemis' heart is a prize tripled…Is it weird that I'm thinking all this by her just holding my hand?

"_Percy? Is it safe to come out or am I in the way of your hormones?" _Tidussaid in his annoying and sarcastic voice.

"_**Oh shut up."**_

Slowly he emerged from the ring. Something was off about him. His fur was not its shiny silver like the moon. Instead it was the same dull grey of pencil graphite. He was this color except for the red. Well, technically that was blood.

"Percy! What happened?" Artemis and I turned to see Thalia. Besides Artemis Thalia was the only huntress that I actually respected. Essentially it was the whole 'Artemis would be mad' that kept me from toasting all the other hunters.

Artemis spoke, "Yes Perseus, please tell us what happened." She began lightly chanting and as she did silver light came from her hands that she held over Tidus. I began telling my story after she finished using her healing power. Then, as she and Thalia wrapped up Tidus' wounds I began my story.

I told them how Tidus was defending me and attacked Lupa. Thalia, with the Romans' no longer a secret had found her long lost little brother. She did not say it but I think she blamed Lupa for her brother's disappearance.

"F***ING WOLF!" Thalia yelled as she slammed her fist into the ground. (Well I think it's safe to say she did blame Lupa)

Artemis who had been randomly using her healing powers to heal Tidus was brushing his fur. Tidus had fallen asleep some time ago but his dreams were of Artemis and the wolves of the hunt. Looks like I'm not the only one…well about Artemis anyway. I'm not really into bestiality.

"Thalia," the moon goddess said in a very tired voice. "Either control your anger or leave. I have neither the energy nor the will to put up with your nonsense."

Thalia was one of toughest women I knew and she looked like she'd been slapped but she kept quiet.

Artemis then shifted her gaze to me and smiled slightly, "Perseus, he is doing better, however, please leave him with me for a few days. He is fighting a fever and I'd rather Tidus be here than you lose him trying to find us if his fever worsens."

She had a valid point.

I didn't like it but it was true. That's when I thought of something that would've made Athena and Annabeth smile.

I looked at Tidus my companion and best friend, my conscience in a way, my protector and knew I had to do it. "Okay Artemis. But I have a request."

Artemis looked relieved slightly but her eyebrow twitched probably from having to do something for a man.

I smiled at the maiden goddess, "No need to get hostile. All I wish is that I may stay with him."

Thalia actually snorted in laughter.

The goddess who was holding back a laugh but smiling broadly said, "And why would we allow you, a male, for the first time ever join the hunt?"

I looked at my wolf and smiled, "Either that or a date with every single one of the hunters here."

The laughter and smiles disappeared.

Artemis glared at me, "Perseus, the point of the hunters being maiden and swearing off men is to keep them from harm, why would I force them to date a god?"

I smiled because she had fallen for my plan, "well then I guess I get to stay."

Thalia saw my smile and her eyes narrowed, "Lady Artemis, if I may?"

Thalia walked away from Tidus and straight towards me. Looking deep into my eyes she glared. Not to be intimidated by her I stood my ground and glared back.

"Lady Artemis I think we should agree to the other choice. Think about it, a date with kelp head here would turn any girl off from guys. Plus remember when Chloe was getting the girls riled up about guys last week asking everyone questions. Well this is our answer."

I couldn't believe my ears; Thalia had gone against Artemis and to date a guy…WHOA!

Artemis looked as shocked as I did but quickly regained her composure. "Thalia he said every hunter, meaning you as well." She looked smug thinking she had won.

Thalia just flinched slightly. "Don't worry, I can handle seaweed head. So can our other hunters." Thalia finished beaming thinking she had won.

I walked over to Tidus and squatted next to him. "_**Hey buddy, sorry to interrupt sleep. How are you?**_"

If a wolf could smile he did so.

"_I'm fine. Next time she'll be toast, that's for sure."_

I chuckled; leave it to a male to be stubborn.

"_**Alright, good night buddy.**_"

I got from my squat that I had been in and walked to Artemis and Thalia.

"What have we decided ladies? Can I stay or not."

They looked at each other then said together, "Nope."

Well it _was_ a plan that Annabeth and Athena would have been proud of. I glared at Thalia, curse her for trying to 'win' and not just see I care about my friend.

"And Percy," Thalia said laughing, "I'm first."

That's when I laughed, "Actually I am choosing. And I choose Chloe first. You'll be second to last Thalia."

Thalia glared but Artemis stepped in and answered smugly, "And who is last?"

I started to walk away when I said over my shoulder, "Well I did say all the hunters present and Artemis is a huntress. So Artemis you'll be last."

Then before they could answer I disappeared in a sea mist.

_**So what'd you think? Let me know and review! If you guys have ideas for names of hunters that'd be cool too. Also where should Artemis and Percy go?**_

_**Review!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and the amazing places for Artemis and Percy! It's been a lot of fun writing this and its thanks to you guys. Just so you all know I did another one-shot of this. First is Meeting my Matron and then it's The Glare of Athena. **_

_**One is where Percy first meets Hestia as his Matron and the second is during a lecture Athena is giving Percy. Please if you can let me know what you think.**_

_**In this chapter we'll start getting into the meat of my series. For all the Annabeth fans…YAY! That's all I'm saying. For those who wanted HestiaxPercy fluff? Sorry not this chapter!**_

**Chapter 5 (Three Weeks Later)**

It has been three weeks since I saw Tidus. I've been on many 'dates' with the Hunters which are all extremely awkward until they realize I am not a womanizer like Artemis' brother, Apollo. I have taken some of the younger ones to arcades where we would look like two unsupervised children having a blast with unlimited tokens.

I have taken the older more preteen age Hunters to the batting cages and basketball courts where we would play one-on-one. Each time I would look their age so it was less creepy for onlookers. It wasn't creepy for me as this wasn't a romantic date. It was simply I fulfilled my end of the deal.

I really had thought that Artemis would have just let me stay with Tidus but due to Thalia's and mine rivalry she couldn't lose. It really was annoying but I wouldn't complain about it because, well it was fun.

Now, I had three dates left with Phoebe, Thalia, and Artemis. I had asked Phoebe where she wanted to go and she surprised me when she said she wanted to go to a restaurant in LA called Buca De Beupo. She surprised me because so far every one of the Hunters had chosen unromantic atmospheres while she had picked a very fancy restaurant.

It was an Italian restaurant that had pictures of famous people eating Italian food as the wall paper. There were statues of Roman warriors and their gods; all naked of course, which made it awkward as I was in my sixteen year old form while Phoebe was only fourteen.

She told me her parents had taken her here many years ago and that she wanted to go again. I had a lot of fun with Phoebe, except for if I said anything slightly complimentary she'd glare at me. It was as if Artemis had told them to be nice but not to flirt with me because so far all the hunters had been that way.

They'd be having a blast and I'd smile at them or compliment their earrings and I would get this look that said, 'Take it back or I'll remove what defines you as a man' so of course I took it back. I wasn't one of those guys who tested a woman, especially a Hunter.

When I 'dropped' Phoebe off, I saw her walk away towards Thalia and Artemis. Artemis gave her a look and Phoebe smiled. Phoebe kept walking to other girls I had been on a date with already. I saw Bethany, Allison, Alice, and Natalie greet her with big smiles and started asking her questions. No matter how dominant those Hunters were they were still little girls who loved to talk.

Thalia and Artemis shared a look and Artemis told her something then disappeared in a cloud of dust. That's when I started to get nervous, Thalia was walking towards me with that determined look she always had when she knew she couldn't lose.

(Back on Olympus in another body)

I was working out to a song from Kanye West came on. I don't know why but Rap and Pop always got me to work our harder. I was about to lift the bar once again lifting 270 LBS (Hey I'm a god but I still need to work on my physique) when the music turned off. I may be the god of Loyalty but I swear I'd rip out their throat.

_No one _turns off my music.

That is until I saw the small nine year old, my matron remove her hand from the volume dial. We hadn't talked about the kiss that we had shared or the fact that we both hated how it happened. I wanted to talk but she was now in the habit of having Dionysus and Ares train me in combat again. Truth be told, this is the first time in three weeks I have seen her face to face. Normally it was an Iris Message when I woke up.

She still didn't look ready to talk but she was here and that was a step.

"Percy, The Council wants you to meet in the throne room. Take a shower and head there when you can." She turned as if to leave and I groaned. I really needed to tell her something, I'm not sure what but I did.

To no one in particular thinking she had left I said, "If only we could speak our minds, then I could tell you how I truly felt. We'll never be able to know. You are a maiden and I am most definitely not. I sometimes wish you wouldn't have accepted me as your student so we could be together but then I wouldn't have come to know you for who you are."

I got up and from the bench and made my way to the showers when I heard a door close. **Could she have heard me? Not that it makes much of a difference. **I continued with my shower and thought about what The Council could want with me.

Five minutes later I was standing in front of the doors where I first became a god. I hadn't been back sense I met Hestia and her Hearth up close and personal. I pushed the door open to fourteen thrones that had obviously been remodeled.

**Wait? Who had been remodeling Olympus? That was Annabeth's…Holy Sh"**

"Perseus Jackson!" I heard my name being called from the head Throne, Zeus' throne.

I tried to ignore the idea that Annabeth was here on Olympus somewhere and had been for six years and focus on Zeus.

"Percy," my father said, "It has come to The Council's decision that your new power of changing a demigods enemy should be forbidden as it could be dangerous."

I looked at my father, Annabeth now the last thing on my mind.

I looked from my father to Hades to every member of the council even Hestia. When my gaze fell on her she said to me, _'Percy, just hear them out. I promise no matter what happens I will stand by you in this but we need to be wise before getting angry. We are gods and as such don't throw tantrums when we don't get our way. Percy, please for me?'_

I knew I didn't stand a chance against her so I nodded and looked to Zeus. "Uncle Zeus, my I ask why my power is dangerous to gods."

Zeus looked surprised and sent a look to Hestia but before he could speak Athena answered. "Father, if I may?" To which he nodded.

"Perseus, The Council believes that this power could be used against our children and even though they are our children you could change in their mind so they are loyal to you instead of us."

I looked at the brunette with the dark grey eyes in front of me. She looked so much like Annabeth…who would have a plan in this situation. **This is for you Annabeth**.

"Lord Zeus, would it be fair to say that if I find your lightning bolt dangerous that we can take it away? Or Hades if I thought that your power over the dead was wrong could the Council take away your powers? No. I don't think they would."

Zeus finally spoke again, "Percy, if I find out you are leading some kind of revolt to overthrow my power I promise you my wrath will be swift and eternally painful. Do I make myself clear?"

I thought about it and it seemed like a fair deal so I nodded and said "yes sir."

He nodded and bitterly said, "Council dismissed." As some of the gods' teleported away I saw Athena talking to Artemis, Hestia, and Aphrodite and made a B line for Athena.

"Athena! Where is she! I know she's alive and here somewhere! She's the one who remodeled your temple, the throne room, and Artemis' palace. Tell me where she is Athena, please?" I said the last part practically sobbing. I was so close to finding Annabeth after so long.

I was expecting Athena to say know and fight me on it. However, "Alright Perseus, Hestia will show you the way if that is what you truly want."

My head snapped to look at the woman who had basically raised me as a god. She had lied and told me she didn't know where Annabeth was. Yet, I found out she knew all along.

"You knew?" I barely whispered out.

She looked ready to cry, "Yes, Percy I did. It was my idea to keep her hidden from you. That way you would focus on your studies and becoming a god. I know you don't believe it but I did this for you and you're progressing so much Percy. I know I don't deserve it but please understand why I did this."

So many tears poured from Hestia's eyes that I had to look away. She knew Annabeth was everything to me…yet she hid that Annabeth was alive. Not only that but she told everyone to hide her from me. To pretend like she was gone...

_Aphrodite POV_

"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled as loud as he could. "Hestia, if you care about me at all, as your student, your friend, anything. Please" He begged, "Tell me where she is."

We all knew that Annabeth Chase had an apartment on the side of Athena's temple and often visited her. Percy was the one who didn't know.

It really is sad. Hestia didn't tell Percy for two reasons. One, Percy was growing and she knew that he would need as little distraction as possible. She was correct in this as Percy knew as much in his sixth year as Dionysus did in his twentieth.

Reason number two, Hestia was in love with Percy.

Hestia and I had a talk last night and she asked me how to tell if someone loved you. I could only tell her what no person, god, or goddess ever wants to hear.

"_If you truly love someone or something you'll let it go and if it comes back to you it will be yours forever, if it doesn't? It was never yours to begin with."_

I knew it hurt to hear this but she had to hear it. Percy and Annabeth were destined to be together. However, I knew that Percy's fate completely changed when Zeus countered Percy's offer six years ago.

Now it's hard to see the fine line that separates Percy from so many women, including Annabeth, Hestia, Artemis, and even some demigods. Percy's love life would be rough. I had promised him that. But now I was hurting a dear friend who didn't deserve it.

Hestia's eyes finally stopped their crying, I stood there already knowing what she would say. "Percy, she's in her mother's temple. Just Iris Message her, I have lifted your limit. But Percy." She said as he turned to leave, his own eyes begging her to make him stay.

What Hestia said surprised even Athena and me. Two goddess' that know everything, Athena because well 'duh' and me due to the fact I had people around the world telling me what was going on.

"Percy, when you see her again, remember that your training begins again the day after tomorrow." And she turned to her throne ignoring him completely as he left.

All of us still there rushed to Hestia.

Athena was first and asked the question which surprised us that she even cared about the situation. However, this was Hestia and everyone loved Hestia.

"Why didn't you tell him you loved him Hestia?"

With tears in her eyes, "I let him go to the one he loves. Now, maybe he'll have a chance of being happy."

She stunned us all. Hestia just sacrificed love for the one she loves. Nothing could compete with that.

_**Did I surprise you all? I really hope the Percabeth lovers liked it. I'm sorry Hestia fans!**_

_**Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so holy crap guys! It was crazy. Close to twenty reviews and guess what? Half were, 'oh thank you for bringing Annabeth back I love her', the other half? 'You dumb A$$ how could you do that to Hestia! Lol I know it shouldn't be funny but it cracked me up. I had started responding to reviews then I noticed I was saying, 'I'm so sorry that I screwed up HestiaxPercy' or 'I'm really glad you like Percabeth' but I realized then that an author does that to readers. **_

_**Riordan, not comparing myself to him or anything, did that to us when he had Annabeth walk away from Percy in BOTL remember? So I'm not sorry but please stick with me. It's about to get really good.**_

Chapter 6 (Aphrodite POV)

Hestia turned into smoke in front of us as she disappeared.

Athena looked very troubled. I could sense turmoil but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Aphrodite, I should have said something." That was all Athena could manage before she hid her face by taking an interest in the ground. That was when I knew something was wrong. She never called me by my name, either harlot or tramp. Never my name.

"What is it Athena, what did you need to say?"

She looked at me with those cloudy gray eyes. At the moment it wasn't just a cloudy gray, it was a full on tropical storm. Her eyes were trying to tell me what she could not.

Looking at me without blinking Athena said, "Annabeth went to see her father for a year. I wanted her to take some time off. No one knew yet, she didn't even leave until this morning." I was still confused, so what? Percy could just pop to her no problem. However, the look Athena was sporting said otherwise.

I then asked, "What aren't you telling me Athena?" Athena looked ready to cry which considering that I have never seen her cry before was starting to get worried.

"I enchanted her ear rings, if anyone tries to contact her in anyway they'll show her in Elysium." I looked at her like she had just swallowed a hippo…well she might as well have.

"Why would you do such a thing Athena?" I asked shocked.

It was a simple question and Athena answered with held back emotions, "I was worried about her. She kept working and working so hard that I told her she needed a break but she wouldn't hear it. Finally, I convinced her to spend a year with her father, step mother, and half-brothers. She will also be spending time at camp-half-blood."

I took the information in stride and was about to zap herself to tell Percy, when Athena grabbed my wrist.

"You can't tell him about Annabeth whore!" The normal Athena was back and ready to go, while I could feel Percy's excitement on seeing Annabeth, an excitement that would soon be destroyed.

I was starting to get mad, how could she do this?

"Athena, if I do not tell him than he will think that she is dead and that is a no-win situation for anyone. His anger will be great enough that he may even start a war with Hades or some other god that is completely innocent. Do you want that weight on your chest Athena? I know that I don't and I will do anything to keep him from being hurt." I said as I tried to pull away from Athena.

Athena's grip held and her knuckles became white. Love can be extremely powerful, it makes strong men weak and weak men strong. However, Athena is still the goddess of battle strategy and war, meaning I was caught in Athena's iron grip.

I did little to fight as I knew I would not win. Knowing what Athena wanted she said, "I swear on the Styx (Thunder rumbles) that I will not tell Percy or any other of Annabeth's whereabouts. Now let me go." I said firmly.

Soon after I left to find Hestia and tell her what happened before Percy Iris messaged Annabeth.

I teleported to Hestia's hearth and started the conversation.

"Hestia, I can't tell you why or what really, but you need to find Percy and talk to him as he is about to be completely devastated. Annabeth is dead."

She looked at me for a second before a golden light was cast around her so bright even I, a goddess had to look away.

(Percy POV)

_Is that Elysium? Oh no! _

"**ANNABETH!" **she was gone. I can see her there with Luke, Silena, Beckindorf, Ethan, and so many other demigods. My connection to this earth was gone. The one who saved me in the Styx, the one who took the poisoned blade for me, was dead.

Hades knows that whoever is responsible for her death is finished.

Talking to no one in particular but everyone in the world all the same, "This I swear until I find Annabeth's killer, I will not stop. I will destroy those in my way, may it be mortal, demigod, or god. I promise you. You will pay for your crime."

I saw the door to Athena's temple open with Hestia running towards me. However, I didn't have time to worry about that. I had a killer to find and justice to be had. I did the only thing I knew to do; I evaporated to my father's castle miles under the water's surface.

This is where my new home was; until justice was served I would not return to Olympus.

(Hestia POV)

From our connection I knew Percy's thoughts and I knew where he was. He was at his father's palace or what was left of it from the damage it took.

Was I worried about him? Of course. Could I do anything about it? As long as the hearth is lit I am there and I will be with you Percy. I promise.

I sent him an Iris message, not expecting him to answer. However, he did.

"Yes Lady Hestia?" His dull dark green eyes met mine for a second. They did not meet mine again however, instead his face studied a bit of coral in the away from the message.

"Percy," I said knowing that this would hurt me as much as letting him go had.

"I know what you saw. Aphrodite informed me of it. I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner. One last bit of advice; whatever you decide, before you put your plan into action think about the consequences. That's my entire lecture," I said with a grin.

"If you need anything, a place to stay while you rest, someone to talk to, vent your frustrations, or a partner in whatever it is you decide to do. I am here for you. Remember that Percy, if I teach you anything please know that I care for you in the greatest sense of the word." I smiled trying to at least get a reaction from him.

"Be safe." And then I closed the Iris message when I saw him nod and grin slightly. At least he wasn't completely gone. He was just severely pissed off.

I know that this will either lead to war. For we both knew that only a god or titan could have killed Annabeth. She was just too good and strong to die otherwise. I don't want to fight anyone especially for Annabeth, Percy's true love. However, if Percy wanted my help I would be there no questions asked.

_This I promise you, Perseus Jackson._

_**Okay another short but extremely influential chapter. Yes, we will see a fight between gods and goddesses, and everyone else. The leader will be someone you don't expect or maybe you do. **_

_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, no message this time but I do need to thank someone who gave me a different idea without even trying too. SASSMONSTER randomly floated the idea into my head and its put this story in a whole new direction including last chapter's idea with Athena. I'm really excited to see what you all think!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

It has been six months sense I found out Annabeth had died. I'm not really numb, I'm just broken. In those few months there are only a few people that can get me to smile anymore. For them, it's because I love them too much to snap at them. Everyone else is open to my anger.

I've visited Clarisse and Calypso quite a few times and somehow they still put up with me? Well, I practically live with them. As a god, I split my identity and am at both places at once nearly all the time.

It's weird because normally Clarisse would just call me prissy and punch me. However, when Chiron told the campers that Annabeth Chase the Architect of Olympus had died? I immediately received an Iris Message from Clarisse that told me to visit. While I was there I never left her mini-apartment she had at camp.

If she wasn't pregnant before she probably was now, and how weird is it that I'm kind of excited about it?

Calypso and my mother have invited me over many times and every time I go I end up walking around New York with my mom and staying the night in Calypso's bed. Everyone seemed to understand I didn't want to talk about Annabeth's passing, hell I haven't even been to the Underworld to see her, I probably never will.

After a few more weeks of dragging my feet around and just feeling glum, it was my mother and Hestia who helped me most. They told me to finally reveal myself as a god to the campers and start training them. It was a good idea and it got me distracted.

I have to say that everyone was pretty shocked when I told them that I was now God of Heroes. However, everyone was happy that I would be helping train campers. All except Chiron, who seemed annoyed by the idea, but I let it go.

Every day was different at camp. Clarisse had me teach her class on sword and spear for beginners. It was weird because there was this girl in the class. It confused me totally because she had to be in her older teens to early twenties class and she was unclaimed. At first I was annoyed because that meant one of the gods was already breaking their promise. However, one glare from Clarisse and I let it go.

The girl had straight chocolate brown hair that was in a ponytail at the top of her head. Yet, she kept her bangs to the side long enough to reach her ear. However, the thing I noticed was that the strand tucked around her ear was a hot pink. _A child of Aphrodite or Apollo probably._ She had these seriously intense sapphire blue eyes that bore into me as if trying to defeat me. _Maybe a child of Athena? _Her tan skin made her eyes a darker blue and the features in her hair stand out more.

Her body was curvy in all the right places and none of the bad, very Aphrodite-ish. She was tall as well, so the tan, slender, and muscled legs were even longer. Plus, she was in shorts so I had a good idea at how long her legs really were. However, because this girl was taller than most of Aphrodite's children I couldn't be positive of that possibility.

I taught the class which was funny with the older girl there, because she stood almost a foot taller than all the rest. However, she obviously survived from picked up skills that she used with ease. She disarmed every one of her 'opponents' and when Clarisse challenged her, she almost beat Clarisse. Now, I may care for Clarisse a lot more than I used to, hell maybe even love. But when she fell flat on her back with a sword blade coming down quickly I couldn't help but laugh, which I immediately regretted. A roll from Clarisse to avoid the blade and a glare that would have made Hades run and hide was thrown at me like a spear.

The 'match' ended when Clarisse held her sword up to the girl's throat. The girl smiled softly and walked away as the Conch Shell sounded telling us that class was over. I made sure Clarisse was alright to which she glared but nodded. She must love me, before I would have been dead for checking up on her health.

After knowing she was alright, I searched for this new girl. _What? She interests me_, or so I kept telling myself. _I miss Tidus, I feel like I'm losing it. I probably am._

I found her heading towards Hermes Cabin so I called to her. She turned to me and gave a weird smile like she was holding back. I ignored it and asked what I wanted to know.

"So, I don't know your name or what god or goddess is your parent. That's weird because normally I don't have to ask for this information as the god of Heroes I just know. So I guess I'll do this the old fashioned way. What is your name?"

She again smiled but it seemed strained. When she spoke the girl's voice was timid and shy probably because I'm a god and all.

"….My…name?" I nodded and added, "Please, don't be shy. My name is Percy Jackson. Who cares if I'm a god, right now I want to get to know you. Plus with those skills back there I have to make sure you're not my child." I meant it as a joke but it didn't click apparently or maybe it did and she just got mad because I received a stare in response.

"Hold on, hold on, I promise I was kidding. I just became a god six and a half years ago. Meaning I'm not your dad." I smiled but she kept glaring so I added, "I also am not a father at all. I still have yet to have that blessing so stop giving me the evil eye please."

Hearing this she laughed for the first time and it was truly a beautiful sound, "its Eletra. I know it's different, but my dad said it was the one my mom had chosen."

I smiled, "It's not weird, and it's actually very pretty." She blushed a tiny bit but gave no other sign of embarrassment. "So your father is the mortal? Do you remember what your mother looked like at all?"

She frowned but still said, "Yes, but it's not clear. All I remember is that she is beautiful, my dad says that too."

I laughed, "Well let's see, that means it could only be…oh right, any goddess. Every goddess is beautiful, I've seen them on multiple occasions even when I was a demigod..." I stopped as I was interrupted.

"Wait, you were a demigod once?" Eletra asked with a raised eye brow. _Gez Percy, calm down that's something a lot of people do, not just Annabeth._

I smiled at the brunette, "You betcha, actually after your next lesson, I'll tell you all about it. Speaking of which as an unclaimed child you are enjoying the Hermes' cabin hospitality until you are claimed." I frowned as her face fell, "Hey! Don't be sad I was once in that cabin. So it can't be all that bad right?"

She laughed and as quick as a whip, "So basically I should make sure I don't step on any of your drool from when you were on a bunk." I couldn't help but laugh, "Actually every child is supposed to be claimed by the age of twelve now. Back when I was a demigod the rules were different and people crashed on the floor and just about any other place they could."

She looked mildly surprised at that. I thought of something, "You know, technically they have to claim you by tonight. If they don't I guess I'll have to go and find out whose kid you are." Again it was meant to be a joke but again, right over her head.

Instead I heard, "Lord Perseus, uh…I don't want to offend you or anything. But I have to leave. Please forgive me." And just like that she was gone.

Confused and slightly curious I decided to let it pass.

While Percy was talking to Eletra.

My mom, Jessie (mom and Paul's little girl) Paul, Calypso, and I all sat at the table after we finished the wonderful meal the girls had made. Jessie even helped by adding the flour and licking the spoon when the brownies were mixed. I can tell she is my mom's daughter because she asked if we could turn them blue. We all laughed and my mom took the dye and added a few drops into the mix.

Jessie then announced that she had to potty and took off.

Calypso or Caly as I now call her looked at me and winked which was our way of saying the three words without ever have said them. She knows I'm not ready and she doesn't push. Calypso then started clearing the plates which was my cue to help. I grabbed moms, Paul's, and Jessie's and started toward the kitchen.

'_**Please, someone say something I'm tired of being alone. I'm so scared.'**_

I knew what it was and so did Calypso. I had stopped mid step and got a very blank look on my face. Calypso looked at me with a worried expression.

Her voice was full of worry and thankfully no anger. "Who is it this time?" She asked grabbing the plates from me and setting them in the soapy water she had started in the sink.

"Her name is Riley. She's a daughter of Ares. This is weird; normally they are looking for a fight." I said as I started washing the dishes she had set in the sink.

She frowned and said, "Are you going to go?" with a disappointed tone. I placed the clean dish in the rack so it could let the water drain. Thinking of something I smiled, "I'm already there, oh the wonders of being a god." As I kissed her cheek she giggled.

Calypso smiled and picked up the dishes I had rinsed off and started drying them. "So, any new kids at camp this year?"

I laughed as I told her about the new girl Eletra and Clarisse. When I had finished we were done with the dishes and Calypso asked, "So who do you think her parent is?"

I frowned "As the god of heroes I didn't need to meet the person to know all about them. Riley is an example of that. Eletra however, is different to me. It's like her parent is shielding her from me." Calypso laughed and snapped a towel at me distracting me from my thoughts.

I laughed back as I controlled the molecules in the wet towel to grab her hand and pull towards me. Needless to say my parents just ignored the scream from Calypso as it wasn't anything new.

When I could finally grab her I pulled her towards me and kissed her. "I don't know who her parent is Caly, and at the moment I don't care because I'm spending that moment with you." I knew I was forgiven for scaring her as she blushed and kissed me.

If only things could stay this way.

Two months prior, Riley

A small girl sits in front of her mom's apartment in Wichita Kansas, the little girl is a demigod and she knows this. Her mother even knows who the father really was because he told her before he had to leave. He was Ares, the Greek god of war.

Riley, dyslexic and extremely ADD sat on the steps in front of the apartment because her mom was arguing with her step dad again. She was used to that, however…

**Bang**

That was something very new.

_**So guys I know it's been a while and I'm sorry! Anyways, Thanks for the love and support! Tell me what you thought! **_ _**Plus I would once again like to thank SassMonster for the ideas!**_

_**Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_I KNOW! Its been forever! I have excuses! Such as, my computer got tmy huge virus! I had to completely wipe my computer clean of everything to restore it! Not only that, but I lost the 'extra' disc that I got when I bought Microsoft Office. :-( Meaning I had to buy a new one. Here is chapter 8 and I have a deal for you that I want run by you at the end of the chapter! :D _

_**Recap! **_

_She was tall, so the tan, slender, and muscled legs were even longer. Plus, she was in shorts so I had a good idea at how long her legs really were. However, because tmy girl was taller than most of Aphrodite's children I couldn't be positive of that possibility_. _Eletra…_

_Riley, dyslexic and extremely ADD sat on the steps in front of the apartment because her mom was arguing with her step dad again. She was used to that, however… _

_**Bang **_

_That was something very new_.

**Chapter 8 (****Back on Olympus)**

I found Hestia staring at her hearth as usual. A large pile of burning wood had just been added and it was just catching flame. Sparks flew as the goddess stirred the fire and she smiled when she heard the ever knowing *pop* of the fire eating the wood. I sat down next to the goddess and could not help but smile at how content she looked at her hearth.

I watched the goddess as she smiled. _She looks happy _I thought. _Not at all like she does when we are in training._

Hestia turned her head and favored me a smile that brought out all the emotions of happiness. My mother's fresh blue cookies from the oven, Tidus' and my runs in the mornings along Olympus' streets, the first time I hugged my father, Clarisse and me sitting on the beach with my head in her lap while Clarisse ran her fingers through my hair and scratched my scalp as I told her about what had happened since I left her last.

I was so giddy with emotion that I forgot I was a god. All the negative thoughts and feelings had left me. My worries, my struggles, my failure with Annabeth, and my confusion with the two new half-bloods I had met, all gone.

When Hestia cleared her throat my attention came back to the present. I was still on my emotional high but I was focused so when Hestia caught my attention and then looked back at her flames I was paying attention. She smiled softly into the heart of the fire and moved her hands as two figures danced in the center.

Hestia's hands directed the two creatures of fire as a puppeteer would direct a marionette. The creatures had no faces but I could tell one was male and the other female. The female fire creature was spinning as the male lifted her into the air. I laughed as the female landed perfectly.

_Not in my life, every time I dance I either crunch toes or fall on my face._

"Percy, that's because you were never taught how to dance properly." Hestia said, then she snapped her thumb and pointer finger together for a loud echoing ***snap*** throughout the entire throne room. I happened to look down at that moment and saw the two creatures dissolve into the rest of the blaze.

I had to take a double take because now the creatures had faces. One thing I could tell for it was painfully obvious that the female was Hestia. The other, had already fallen into the blaze around it. I was about to ask Hestia who the other creature was when Hestia stood up and walked around the hearth heading for the training grounds where I was to start learning about my new godly powers.

A few of my powers were starting to sprout up randomly like the powers of confusing demigods and turning their allegiance in my favor. Another that had shown up recently was my ability to take some one's injury in their place. It had happened when Artemis and Apollo were showing me a new shot with the bow.

_I had been trying for hours to try the new shot that Apollo had taught me. Apollo had said that all I had to do was hit two objects with one arrow and I would learn the new shot easily. However, the targets weren't lined up one behind the other. No, these were side by side. _

_Meaning I'd have to 'create' a new arrow, just as Hera had done when I was a demigod. I had fired one arrow at…uh the three bodied man (apparently I've already forgotten the man's name) and my arrow hit all three hearts. _

_I had fired one hundred arrows, all of them failed at hitting the targets. I had however, managed to hit Artemis in the legs and butt, Apollo in the stomach and arm and I had hurt himself more than five times. Artemis would glare at me before rubbing off the blue chalk that my blunted arrows had left on her. _

_Artemis had shot with me before, meaning she knew how bad I was at it. So she took the time to create for me, 'Target practice arrows'. Basically it was an arrow, same weight length and everything as a 'regular' arrow except the arrows left chalk where my arrow hit._

_By night time Artemis had to leave and I was nowhere close to 'getting' it. However, Artemis thought of an idea before she left. She walked over to the middle of the two targets and faced me. Then, she waved her hand and the arrow that was blunted on my bowstring was now tipped with cruel looking barbed celestial bronze. It was a test and I knew it. _

_If I failed to create an arrow now, it would hurt Artemis. She knew that she and I were friends and my one vice that I still retained as a god was personal loyalty to my friends. I liked to think that she was my friend, or at least a male that she could tolerate. _

_I pulled back the string while concentrating on Artemis' face between the two targets; if I missed I'd be eternally regretful. _

_While looking into her silver lined eyes I took a breath and let go of the string. _

_Spiraling towards Artemis at speeds too fast to move the arrow did not separate, at all. It was a perfect shot into the middle of her forehead, an instant kill. _

_However, when it looked like it was about to end the goddess' life or at least do some major damage the arrow 'split'. The separation was quick but the arrow was still too close to Artemis and she had two deep gashes along her eyes as the arrows landed in the targets, not bull's eyes but two arrows stood while only one was shot._

_Artemis immediately dropped to the ground clutching her eyes as golden blood spilled from them. Apollo tried to heal her but it was done by a godly weapon. Meaning, it would heal on its own and much slower and more painful._

_I who had been in shock ran to Artemis to try and help her when she whispered, "I can't see"_

_Apollo glared at the newest god and with a gentle voice held his sister and said, "Do you want me to kill him Arty,"_

_All the gods present knew he couldn't but I had hurt Apollo's little sister. Perseus Jackson would pay that was for certain._

_Artemis held her eyes but said nothing as I fell down beside her and Apollo. Apollo looked like he wanted to kill me right then and there but kept his mouth closed. It was Hestia our Aunt and my Patron who stepped in to save the day._

_She appeared out of nowhere and told me what to do. I had the ability to take an injury upon myself and when I did I would feel only a fraction of the pain of the pain the person was suffering with. Meaning, even if the victim was seconds from dying with a sword through the lungs, to me, it would only feel like a scratch to my chest. _

_I quickly thought of Artemis being healed and even though Artemis was trying to stop me saying that I would only hurt myself, I continued. _

_When I was done I felt the pain in my eyes and it was throbbing unbearably strong but Artemis looked up at me and tried to smile. Noticing that she could see again she did smile, only to have it crumble just as quickly._

_Artemis could see again, and her first sight was the side of my eyes bleeding then sealing up and leaving scars._

As Hestia and I walked on to the training grounds I touched my new scars. The first and only wound I had gotten since I attained the curse of Achilles.

Hestia looked at me and said, "I have asked for Lady Athena's opinion on this ability and why you have your scars. She said she had a theory and would tell us at the training grounds this morning." I nodded as we entered the battle arena where I saw the goddess of war and wisdom fighting Ares.

It was a one sided battle, Athena was dominating once again. She kept Ares and his sword away from her by using her spear the distance between them. Every article of Ares' clothes was cut but he pressed on.

It was five minutes later that the two gods stopped their fighting as a conch shell was blown. Ares looked pissed that he had lost once again, 3,542 fights and he had won only two of them. They fought once every day since Athena had been 'born'. The two fights he had won he had cheated to do so.

Athena turned and smiled at Hestia and then nodded to me. I had noticed that Athena had lost most if not all her anger towards me when Annabeth had died. Not that Athena was ever happy to see me; it was just that now she didn't get sick looking at me.

Athena glided towards us in only the way that a goddess could when I saw Ares throw something towards Athena's head.

I was too slow to react. Whatever it was that Ares threw had collided with Athena's head and cut her open.

Golden ichor flowed from Athena's wavy hair. I knelt at her side and cradled her head gently in my lap. I looked up pleadingly at Hestia for advice but her eyes were full of worry. She looked like she had no idea what to do.

I decided to try something and while glaring at Ares I thought of Athena's wound healing. Slowly, I felt the ichor's flow slow and cease until I felt a twinge of pain in the back of my skull that itched. When I went to scratch it I felt something wet.

I realized, as I looked at the golden ichor on my fingers that I had healed Athena. I was glad that Athena would be okay however, I still was pissed off about Ares hurting Athena. I looked at Hestia and said, "Please, hold her until she wakes. I'll deal with Ares."

Hestia looked worried and said, "Percy, he's baiting you to attack him. Families shouldn't fight! Plus what would Clarisse say about her child's father beating her father?" Hestia said this with her face away from I's gaze. I couldn't help but lose what anger I had.

_**I'm going to be a father?**_

Dazed, I looked at the object Ares had thrown at Athena, it was nothing more than a field knife that the military uses in battle but seeing that it was a godly weapon it did just enough damage to hurt her.

Anger welled up in me again until I forced myself to look away from the knife and stare at Hestia. Her eyes bore into mine, pleading with me to drop the matter.

_Percy, Athena will be fine. I promise, but you must let your anger go. Athena and Ares fight all the time, today he got a cheap shot in but this isn't new. Calm your mind._

She was about to leave my mind again when I said, "Don't leave. Your presence in my mind…it's comforting."

Hestia, if was surprised at this she said nothing. She forced her mind to surround mine and the goddess of the Hearth showed I the loving feelings I always felt around her until I was hands that had been balled into fists finally released just as Athena came too.

Her grey eyes fluttered until she could see clearly again. She reached back to where the knife had hit her and pulled her hand back to see a dry clean hand, no ichor at all.

I figured she would be mad and hit me but what happened scared me more, Athena smiled.

**Hey guys! Its official! Percy will be a father! **

**To those who read this before I edited it…no I'm not a father…wow my bad!**

**The thing I wanted to run by you all, I know I take forever in updating lately but that should disappear soon and I'll update at least once a week again. But how would you all feel if I did like a chapter in tmy story, and then did a one shot of a relationship I is involved in and then back to tmy? Back and forth between the two? **

**Let me know in a review! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

I was holding Athena in my arms after she had been attacked by her 'brother' Ares. He had thrown a knife at her after a duel they had in the morning. Without even thinking I took her pain and wound upon myself. She woke up with a flutter in her eyes, and then she scared the shit out of me. She smiled at me.

You see, in all my time knowing Athena she has glared, stared blankly, avoided my gaze, rolled her eyes, grimaced, and even smacked me upside the head for my stupidity during our morning 'lectures' but never has she shown me her smile.

It was so pretty on her face that I had to look down at her body to make sure it was her and not another god or goddess pulling my leg. The smile even reached her eyes which sparkled just like Annabeth's had always done when she was really happy. Normally, while she was talking about Architecture.

Athena noticed the three of us staring at her. While blushing she pushed me away so she could stand up. Returning to her normal self she frowned at me but this frown didn't reach her eyes like they normally did, as if she was putting on the 'look' so we'd leave her alone.

She looked at Ares and laughed, "I told you it would work." Ares grinned pushed me and disappeared. Okay, if those two had something planned then something was wrong. Ares and Athena never got along, however when I looked at Hestia she didn't look surprised.

So apparently I was the only one who was completely unaware of what was going on. I looked at Hestia and tried to 'look' into her mind but she shut me out and wouldn't look at me. I was stunned as I figured out what was going on, this was all planned.

I glared at Athena who smirked, "What's wrong Percy? Something the matter?"

I didn't even give her the satisfaction of an answer because I've learned when it comes to a game of wit and insults Athena is queen. So instead I glared and waited for someone to explain. Hestia gave Athena a look and Athena laughed an awkward laugh.

"Percy, I had a theory about your healing power. Basically it involves your power as the god of loyalty and god of heroes. As your trait of heroes comes into play you take the wound for the god, animal, or person, and depending on your level of friendship with them you can take their pain if you so desire, thus your trait of loyalty comes into play.

When you healed Artemis you felt incredible pain correct?"

I nodded stupidly.

Athena chuckled, "Well that is because of your bond with her, you care for her as a friend and teacher. I might say even stronger feelings than that but I am no expert in that area. Aphrodite is and I would cringe at the possibility of you having feelings for the goddess of maidens, Perseus. She has denied better men than you before so as the goddess of wisdom, I would suggest keeping that relationship friendly."

I tried not to let her stab at my pride be noticeable but failed because Hestia tried to see what I was feeling. I had to push her away and so I did by asking Athena a really, really, dumb question.

"So why did I feel your pain then Athena? We both know you despise me and I you. So explain this." I stuck my nose into the air in pride thinking I had 'got' her. However, the look I received was anything but hurt, instead Athena looked…hot?

She took steps towards me which was totally in my 'space' bubble that few were allowed to do. Athena was closer to the top of the 'Please don't kill me' list.

She was within an arm's length of me and she had a look on her face that screamed she was turned on. I had no idea why as it was only Hestia and me. Maybe she was into her aunt? Well that made more sense than me being the one who did this to her.

She laughed in a way I never heard before, it was cute.

She touched my forearm and smiled again, "Oh Perseus, do you not find me appealing enough to consider us friends?"

Her fingers continued to touch my arm ever so slightly, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

I coughed nervously and pulled away. "I don't…I just don't think…think?"

I knew I made no sense but I was nervous, as I always was in front of a beautiful…hold on? Athena?

"What the hell is this?" I nearly yelled making Athena smile and Hestia jump.

Hestia calmed a bit as Athena winked at me and I glared at her. Hestia spoke, "Percy, as the god of heroes you are bound to save women. Any woman that walks in your path will be under your protection," Hestia looked at Athena who glared at her for making me calm down again.

"Even if the woman doesn't need your protection or want it, you and your children will feel compelled to save all you can." Hestia said looking at me with such, adoration?

I looked at her and smiled, grateful that she had saved me from Athena's game. When I looked at Athena she was still upset but now at me instead of Hestia. I needed to change her thoughts, quickly.

"So Lady Athena, if I come across a hurt male god or demigod, does that mean I don't take their pain as well? Do I just heal the wound?"

Athena looked impressed that my question made sense, _Bitch._

Hestia glared at me for my thoughts.

Athena answered, "If you come across a male and heal them I suppose it would depend on your loyalty to that individual. Such as if Ares was hurt I suppose you wouldn't take an ounce of his pain but say Grover or Tidus your wolf were injured, I think you would take as much pain from them as you would a woman."

I laughed, I'm sure they'd appreciate being compared to women. I turned to Hestia and said, "Can you give us a minute?" Hestia looked worried but she nodded and walked away.

I turned to Athena who had her eyes narrowed and I couldn't help but notice how pretty it made her. With difficulty I managed to squeak out "Well thanks Athena…I appreciate it…really I do. I know you didn't have to help but I'm thankful." I said as I smiled at her hoping I wouldn't be attacked.

She reflected the smile and said, "Percy, I am trying to let the fact that you are your father's son go and judge who you are. I am proud that Annabeth chose you as a best friend. I see what she saw in you Percy. You care about others, sometimes it leads to massive mistakes and terrible pain but you care. You have started changing us gods Percy. That alone is no small feat and I am curious as to where it will lead us."

I noticed that when we were alone she called me Percy while at other times she called me Perseus.

She then leaned in and grabbed my hand. "Percy, one last thing you must know. Every time you use this healing gift, your curse of Achilles is lifted. Meaning after you healed Artemis and me you can be hurt. Mind you, your curse is still surrounding you entirely, but instead of you not feeling pain when you are stabbed, you still won't be injured but you'll feel pain. Soon the curse will be gone altogether and you will be a normal god."

I laughed at her, "A normal god? Does such god or goddess exist?"

She laughed with me and said, "I suppose not, but Percy, it would be best if you started learning to fight like you can be hurt again. If you would like I can spar with you or you can find another god to help. I would suggest that you pick different styles of fighters. Such as Ares uses swords, guns, knives and the sort while I use a spear. Apollo and Artemis use their bows and Hecate uses her magic. Just a precaution take it how you wish."

She started walking away and I looked down her form, curves in all the right places, gorgeous beyond belief, brown hair that curled just like her daughter's blonde hair.

I smiled and said to her back, "See you tomorrow Athena, here at noon?"

She looked over her shoulder and grinned, "Bring some light clothing Perseus, you're going to get your ass kicked."

She walked away and disappeared into a column of light.

I saw Hestia waiting for me and as I approached she smiled. "Training with the goddess of war tomorrow Percy?"

When I nodded and said as she laughed, "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."


	10. Chapter 10

_**I just wanted to say thanks to you all for your wonderful reviews : D and too those who don't mind 'M' rated stories, I updated 'A Night of Cinnamon and Ice Cream.' I have gotten quite the little following on that and I'm proud of it. If I offend readers with it I will not apologize. I do warn you before the chapter is even read that it would contain mature content.**_

_**Anyway in this chapter you see slight bit of Eletra and Riley who will play roles in the future…you may also see a few gods :D**_

It has been months since I healed Artemis and Athena and learned about my gift. I have sparred with every god so far except Zeus and some of the minor gods.

Hades was by far the most difficult, him being able to make skeletal warriors for me to fight. It tired me out so much that when I finally got through the skeletons to him and his 'Helm of Darkness' I was exhausted while Hades was still fresh.

Thankfully I still have me godly gifts and I absorbed some of the fallen warrior's strength. It's a gift I received from Death's children, also known as Thantanos. Basically when I am weakened I can draw strength from the nonliving things around me that still have a bit of energy left.

The battle was long and I gave Hades a run for his money, in the end however the god of the underworld would not be defeated. He used his helm and turned invisible, within seconds I was on my knees and a Stygian Iron blade was at my neck.

I feel as though I had earned some respect that day from him because now he saw to it that we sparred at least once a week, he even taught me how to summon skeletons last week. I haven't won yet but I'm getting better. Yesterday, he only beat me because he kicked sand in my eyes.

Athena, Artemis, Hestia, and Apollo would sometimes fight me all at once which was ridiculous. I could start a new fashion with all the clothes I wore when I fought them all at once, I like to call it my 'Holey collection' because of all the new holes they put in the clothing, either by spear (Athena) Fire (Hestia) or Arrows (either twin) It was getting ridiculous.

I think my physically favorite battle was with Aphrodite. She wasn't nearly as helpless as people thought her to be, and she used her 'assets' to defeat her enemies. More than once I would have Riptide against her throat when she would put an image in my mind that instantly had me seeing stars. She would give me images of whoever was on my mind at the moment, Athena, Annabeth, Hestia, Artemis, Calypso, Clarisse, Aphrodite herself and the list goes on. The distraction was simple she put the image of the person in my mind and when started removing clothing? Well let's just say I haven't done well against her either.

It was always fun because Aphrodite and I would always end up the same way, sweaty, exhausted, panting heavily, with her body on top of mine. She would always giggle as I squirmed and tried to hide my very obvious discomfort. I had only 'won' once. And that was the day I ended up straddling her legs with my mouth inches from hers.

I wanted to take advantage of that so badly but she was married and with 'Ares' all the time. So I gently removed myself from her but not without hearing a quiet whimper.

It was no secret that Aphrodite had an eye for me. She made it painfully obviously obvious during council meetings when she would ask for my opinion. After an annoyed glare from Zeus and Hera, Aphrodite would simply say with touching up an all but invisible blemish in her make-up, "He's going to be one of us one someday, we might as well find out how he thinks now. Plus he's our oath keeper and that makes him vital to us all."

I could tell that the only goddess who didn't look at me with admiration was Hera, not that I minded much. She had grown to care for me as her 'nephew' which technically I am but she longer wanted to kill me so that is a plus.

I could tell that Demeter couldn't care either way. I was her 'eye candy' as Aphrodite had once said. Demeter would look and not touch unless I went to her. I really wasn't into the 'older' lady thing at the moment. She always appeared in front of me as a middle aged woman, while the other goddess' appeared around my age, if not younger. Maybe in a few years I would need a field that needed plowing…wow that was just wrong…

Today, I go to Camp Half Blood again to train them. It has been months since I found out that the camper named Eletra was a daughter of Aphrodite. When I quizzed Aphrodite about why she hadn't been claimed sooner she just smiled and disappeared into a fragrance of rose petals.

This, I figured out was how a god said 'buzz off' to another god nicely.

Eletra had become a candidate for the member of my group of elite who I called Warriors which so far consisted of Clarisse, Malcolm, Jon (a son of Dionysus) Mike a son of Hecate, and a young girl named Riley who was another daughter of Ares. The 'Warriors' were my helpers. They took care of the things that I deemed wasn't worth my time. They were security, teachers, and captains/counselors. They reported to me and Chiron who abused them and their talents. I had reprimanded him multiple times but seeing as I was still a 'god-in-training' I couldn't fire him, though I wanted too.

You see as soon as I become a 'full' god by all rights and pass the tests I inherit the two demigod camps and Mr. D is free to do as he pleases. I'm sick of how Chiron treats my friends, so he will be done away with and I'll appoint myself as teacher over the demigods. Which is sad because he was always a good friend but lately…well something is off.

Before I get into what happened with Riley let me just say that Eletra seemed to try to please me in every way. Her fighting was ridiculously good and she always stayed late to help me clean up along with my Warriors. She was a woman who cared about the younger kids and even though Clarisse always yelled and said she didn't need help because of her pregnancy which made Eletra laugh and ignore her while she continued helping. I want to appoint Eletra because the Warriors at the moment are 3-2 with three boys and two girls. Plus, Clarisse was entering her third trimester of her pregnancy, meaning she had a few months before my first demigod would be born.

Riley was another story completely.

I think I remember telling you all that I heard Riley's prayers while I was in the kitchen at my mom's apartment. Well I sent her some help by way of Grover who sent one of his underlings to collect her. What we received when she showed up to camp changed my life forever.

She was eleven but from the few months of fighting on the road before she came to camp she trained herself to be an accomplished warrior. Of the Warriors, the only one she couldn't beat was Clarisse and that was because I wouldn't let Clarisse fight in her condition. Riley still hadn't been claimed by Ares. We all knew he was her father but he would always get hostile when Riley was involved.

I had asked Zeus for help since she was past the age of claiming and Ares was told to claim her. When he didn't, he was punished. If he went and had another demigod child Riley would automatically become mine. When he told the council a few weeks later that he had another child on the way I claimed Riley as my own.

So in a way I already have a demigod child, Riley. She even took my last name since her mom had been murdered by her stepfather. Camp was all she had, and I was all she had. Riley was welcomed into the Jackson/Blofis, family with open arms and she was officially Riley Jackson.

My mom and Riley bonded almost immediately which was so unlike the god of war that I asked Athena for her wisdom in the matter.

From what Athena deduced was that Riley was acquiring my traits and losing some of Ares traits. Her fierceness in battle still triumphed but now she fought with intelligence instead of brute strength. My mom even said she was starting to act like me; mind you, this is in a matter of a few months.

When I asked Riley how she felt about it all she didn't surprise me. "Percy, I hated being a child of Ares. The anger you always feel and the hatred to all that is good in this world. It was depressing really. But now I have you…dad."

When she called me dad I cried. The amount of times I have cried in my life I can count with one hand but when she called me daddy I felt the tears surface and fall. Riley was my little girl now, and boy was she spoiled from her 'grandmother' My mom took her out weekly to get something new, whether it be a new piece of clothing, a new game system, anything. When Riley asked why 'grandma' was doing this I told her that Sally felt that she owed Riley that.

"Riley, grandma feels as though because she didn't get to be a part of your life those other years that she needs to spoil you now and make up the difference." I winked, "Just humor her kiddo, she means well." Riley rolled her eyes but went shopping with her anyways.

Slowly, I was becoming more mature and understanding of the teenage mind, but when she 'IMed' me and said she needed to go to the store and I asked why, well I nearly died.

_(Two Weeks Ago)_

_I showed up at her cabin, which was technically mine as she was my 'daughter' she came into the lounging area pink faced in embarrassment. Her black and blonde highlighted hair brought out her hazel eyes. She had no 'curves' yet but I wasn't worried because I was a late bloomer so apparently she inherited that from me too. _

_It was odd however, that she was still in her pj's a shirt of mine and a pair of my old athletic shorts because she normally went to the lake with Clarisse to do 'pregnancy exercises' _

"_Hey Ry?" My nickname for her which she liked, "Clarisse cancel exercise today?"_

_Her gaze never left her toes, "I…uh...did. I…have a…issue…I had to…deal with."_

_I walked to her and gently grasped her shoulders, "What's wrong Riley?"_

_She didn't need to answer with words because at that moment she grunted in pain. __**Oh gods, not this**__._

_I patiently waited for her to look at me, she was crying. "Daddy, it hurts." She said grabbing at her stomach. _

_I deduced that she was definitely going through 'that' time of the month but from how she was acting I had to ask. "Ry, is this the first time?"_

_If I hadn't been holding her in my arms looking down at the top of her head, I wouldn't have seen the tiny nod of her head._

_I chuckled to try and lighten the tension then picked her up and put her on her bed so she could lie down. "Ry, I'll be right back okay? I need to get something." She nodded then grabbed the blankets and dove under the sheets._

_I smiled sadly because 'my' little girl was in pain. I know this is natural but still I didn't have to like it._

_I went over to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked to have a little girl around seven answer it, her name was Mika and wow, was she going to be a heart breaker once that body grew up into her pretty face._

_She blushed when she saw that it was me, but said in that voice that children use when they're shy, "Hi, Mr. Percy."_

_I smiled and winked at her causing a heavier blush to break out. "Hey Mika, is your big sis Eletra here?"_

_She looked at me with a frown, "She's not Mr. Percy, I'm sorry." _

_I smiled knowing a way to cheer her up._

_I got down on my knees so we were the same size and whispered to her, "Since she's not here can I get you to do me a favor?"_

_Mika blushed again but nodded. _

"_Okay well then do you want to be my big helper today?" Again another blush and a nod so hard she looked like a bobble head._

"_Thank you Mika, I need you to find one of your big sisters and bring them to me here. After that I'll have one more thing for you. Sound like a plan? I promise a reward if you can do it fast."_

_Mika's smile was so big I laughed; she was gone into her cabin again to slip on her shoes and was out the door headed to the volleyball pits._

_I smiled and stood as I began talking to Tidus who told me he wanted to stretch his legs. He jumped out and scrambled away to the woods. Normally, I would be upset that he was by himself but I knew he would be fine, I just didn't like him alone. However, right now Riley needed me so Tidus played shotgun to my thoughts while Riley consumed them._

_When Mika came back she was dragging confused Piper McLean along with her. The demigod daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean had truly turned into a picture of beauty. She had accepted this finally and let her hair grow out and flow down her back like a gentle river._

_**That Jason Grace is one lucky son of a bitch**_

_I laughed at her face when Piper saw me. It was one of complete confusion and annoyance, all the while the seven year old seemed be talking her ear off. I quickly covered my smile with my hand and controlled myself with a cough._

_Piper did a minor curtsy which would have been elegant if she wasn't wearing pale blue swim shorts and a canary yellow bikini top. Instead it looked as if she was just giving a better a view of her cleavage._

"_Lord Perseus" she said with a glare. "How can I help you?"_

_I raised an eyebrow at her but ignored her for the moment and turned back to Mika who was anxiously bouncing on her toes awaiting her next 'task' probably._

"_Ms. Mika, you have done very well, I believe I promised you a reward didn't I?" I chuckled as her head bobbed hard in the nod she gave me. _

_I stroked my chin as I pretended to be considering what to give her when I said, "Mika, I can't seem to think of anything to give you, so what do you want?"_

_Both she and Piper's faces dropped in amazement. Piper recovered first, "My Lord that is not necessary. She is just doing what she was told." The glare that Piper received from the little blonde made me cringe. I looked at the twenty-one year old and smiled._

"_Piper it is fine, I promised her a reward and she certainly deserves it." This earned Piper a stuck out tongue by Mika and I got a smile that lit up her blue eyes._

_The little blonde couldn't think of anything part from toys she had seen while in the mortal world._

"_Mika, I am not Santa Claus, I don't bring toys to children. I should have made it clear, I apologize. No Mika, what is it that you want that I can't buy you?"_

_Mika pulled on Piper's sleeve so Piper had to bend down to level her ear with the little girl's mouth. As Piper listened her eyes widened. "Are you sure Mika? Mom may not like that." Mika just nodded anyway._

"_Then go ahead and tell him," Piper said with a smile._

_I was intrigued to say the least but kept silent as I bent down to hear the little girl whisper, "I want you to be my boyfriend."_

_Now, I know that as a god and as a twenty-three year old I shouldn't encourage her to flirt with men but I couldn't break her heart so instead I said, "Hmmm…I don't know if Ms. Clarisse will like that Mika. Although you are beautiful I think Ms. La Rue would be furious if I got a girlfriend." While I looked at her disappointed face I saw tears start to form in her eyes. But she was so strong and said, "I understand" and she was about to walk away. _

_I grabbed her hand and shrunk to a different size. To her I looked like another seven year old. _

"_I tell you what though; I can give you something to make up for it." Her eyes sparkled and I kissed her cheek. I was so not ready for the little voice that I spoke with now in this form. I felt so tiny but her smile was so worth the embarrassment._

_I kept holding her hand and said, "What animal have you always wanted Mika?"_

_Coming down from her blush she said, "Well I always thought Titus was so cool! But you should get a bird Mr. Percy. Falcons are really pretty and can fly sooo fast!" I smiled as she was speaking. As she finished her sentence an egg appeared in my pocket. It was the size of a tennis ball but warm and full of life. _

_I pulled the egg out with my seven year old hand and held it out to her. Her eyes got huge!_

"_Is this an egg? Oh please tell me I can keep it!" I kissed her cheek again and grew to my normal form where my beard grew in thick and my voice reminded me of James Earl Jones._

"_Yes Mika, you may keep it, as long as you take really good care of it." The little girl pulled my shirt again so I bent down and kissed my cheek then ran into her cabin._

_Piper smiled all the while and finally said, "You do know she will probably tell everyone in camp that you kissed her by the end of the hour right?"_

_I nodded and said, "It was worth it, she's had a lot of family issues back home. Her dad is a total bastard. If I had the opportunity I'd kill him myself. He's done things to her; I don't even want to think about it. Anyway Piper, Riley is in my cabin and desperately needs some girly help."_

_Piper looked at me until I stared back and blushed. "So she's started puberty huh? That's gotta be a new one for you huh Percy?"_

_I looked back to my cabin and said, "You have no idea. I was going to have Eletra help since Riley trusts her but I just remembered that Eletra asked if she could leave camp for a few days so I asked Mika to find some help."_

_Piper sadly smiled, "You did the right thing, I don't know what Mika's dad did to her but I'm glad you got her to smile. I've been trying to stop her crying for months. As for Riley, I'll go down there in a bit. I need to change, but could you tell Jason I'm busy? We were supposed to go swimming today."_

_I nodded, it was the least I could do for her. "Of course Piper, I owe you big time."_

_She smiled and walked into her cabin to change._

(Present)

It was one of those times that I realized I was glad I was never a girl, having to go through that every month? That just blows.

Anyway, Clarisse is so big now that she's about to pop. The baby is due in a month, but Hera and Artemis as the goddess' that have to deal with the whole baby thing told me to put her on bed rest.

Yeah, Clarisse being told to do something; well I've never seen it done and now I was going to experience it first-hand.

I laughed as I heard Titus enter my thoughts, "**The great god of heroes afraid of his girlfriend? That's new."**

He laughed as I said, _"Yeah, but that girlfriend is probably the scariest girl on the planet, besides Athena of course._

_-wewew2342352334534-_

**Alright guys, chapter's done!**

**I'm not sure what to think about it. I liked the Riley as his adopted daughter though, and the whole Ares/Percy conflict will come to light soon I promise.**

**Review!**


	11. Authors note

I know, you all have desperately waiting for a chapter. I have done quite a bit since I last wrote, planned a wedding, got married, moved jobs…the list goes on but thankfully I can write again. I'm not sure how that will go but I would like to thank everyone who kept reviewing and particularly LittleVikingDK, basically kicked my butt in gear.

I will be deleting one crazy night and College Drama will be up for adoption if anyone wants it. I know there is a massive amount of grammar errors but the idea was okay.

I'll begin updating again once I reread what I've wrote to get an idea of where I was going.

Again sorry!


End file.
